Death Has Green Eyes
by Ephemeralityx
Summary: Bella is told by the God of Death that she only has 30 days to live. But what happens when she falls in love with Death himself? -PAUSED-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my new story, as inspired by a manga. I'll see how it's received and then decide if I'll continue. Happy reading.

* * *

**Summary:** Bella is told by the God of Death that she only has 30 days to live. But what happens when she falls in love with Death himself?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight… or Edward. If I did, I'd sell him on eBay and make heaps of money. With that money, I'd create companies and stuff. You know, invest until I'm top of the world. But then one day, regret would hit me like a ton of feathers, because despite the amount of money I'd have, I wouldn't be happy. And that's when I'd attempt to buy Edward back… or I could use my money to hire super spy, karate chopping, ass kicking ninjas to kidnap him. Then have him chained to my bedroom wall. Shirtless.

_Anyways._

* * *

**Death Has Green Eyes  
Chapter 1**

* * *

My name is Bella Swan and I am seventeen years old. I live in Forks, Washington with my father Charlie, who is the Chief of Police in our town. My mother left when I was only a few months old because she couldn't stand the dreary life of Forks. I lived with her until a year ago. I knew that Renee was trying to be a good mother by staying home with me while her new husband, Phil Dwyer, went away for work. But I saw how being apart from him was tearing her apart. So good naturedly, I offered to live with Charlie.

Forks is a place rarely graced by the presence of the sun. It's usually either cloudy or raining. It is indeed a dreary place. But after awhile, I got used to it. And it also helped to have someone I looked forward to seeing everyday.

Today was sunny. One of those rare days.

It felt strange. Even a bit ominous.

_Bella._

A shudder ripped through me as my head flitted left and right, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked tentatively.

"Hear what?" Jacob replied, quirking an eyebrow at me as he rested his head on the table.

Jacob Black is one of my best friends. Charlie knows his dad, Billy, so we've basically grown up together. Well, sort of. I visited him whenever I stayed with Charlie during holidays. We always emailed each other when I was with Renee.

When I moved to Forks, he made me feel like I was at home. He helped me through my first day of school and whenever he was around, things didn't seem so dull. Jacob was a great help in my transition.

"Someone called my name. Didn't you hear it?" I asked again, hoping that one of them would say yes.

They both shook their heads.

"You're probably just too tired. You _were _late for school today," Angela tried to reassure me. Yeah, maybe I'm just tired.

Angela Weber is my other best friend. Although I've only known her for a year, the strength of our friendship was just as strong as Jacob and mine. She's a bit shy, but she's a very kind girl. On my first day of school, when Jacob didn't have the same class as me, Angela went out of her way to befriend me and asked me to sit with her during lunch.

The three of us have been inseparable since. We've declared each other as the best of friends. I loved them to death. It was easy being myself around them.

"You're probably right, Angela," I sighed. "But I can't help feeling that today is a bit strange. I get a feeling that something _really _bad will happen."

The two didn't say anything, so I continued on, relating my story from this morning.

"First, my alarm clock didn't ring. I swear, I always set my alarm clock before I go to bed. That's why I was late this morning." It was 9AM when I woke up. An hour and a half late for school!

"The alarm clock probably rang, but you just turned it off," Angela calmly explained. "You did that once. If Jake and I hadn't picked you up that day for school, you would've been late too." Good point. But I still felt edgy.

"But how do you explain the Biology test I failed today? I studied really hard for that one and I thought I aced it too!" I buried my face in my arms, plopping down on the desk next to Jacob.

That's when he started laughing. I lifted my head to see him pointing his index finger at me, tears in his eyes.

"You know, Bella," he laughed. "You were never that bright. I always knew there was something wrong with your brain." I couldn't help but make a face at him. Angela giggled softly next to me.

"You're not helping, Jake! There's this ominous atmosphere… it's creeping me out."

I continued telling them about my unlucky day.

"Today in gym class, I knocked Mike on the back of the head with my badminton racket and then it flew out of my hand and landed on _my_ head." I cried out in embarrassment. Jake's face was already turning red as he tried to stifle another fit of laughter. I glared at him dangerously as I continued.

"And that wasn't the worst part! When the racket landed on my head, I went blind for a second and lost my balance. I knocked Mike over and my face landed on his butt! Somehow, the net happened to land on us and we were stuck like that for ages…"

At this point, Jacob was rolling on the floor. People sitting at the next table stared at him with dumbfounded expressions. Even Angela was laughing now.

Oh, how I wish a big whale would swallow me up right now.

"Ha! I b-bet" Jacob tried to sputter out as he continued his laughathon, "bet you _haha_ enjoyed it! _HAHAHA_" And the rolling continued.

My face was probably brighter than the reddest tomato right now. I bet I could walk around with the nametag 'Elmo' on, and kids wouldn't notice the difference.

No, the big whale wouldn't do. The big whale wouldn't end my misery quick enough.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" The voice sent chills up and down my spine. I felt my heart flutter as I turned to face that all too familiar voice.

Mike Newton. The person that made me forget the dreariness of Forks. The person I looked forward to seeing every single day. He's my knight in shining armor. He always volunteered to be my partner in gym class, even though he knew how clumsy I was. It was nice to know that chivalry wasn't dead.

And as if to break me out of my idolizing trance, Jacob cried out, "Your butt!"

"Just kill me now," I whimpered.

After who knows how long, lunch finally ended. I had the urge to crawl under the table the whole time. Good thing Mike had been such a gentleman about it. Instead of blushing like an idiot like me, he handled the situation calmly. That's why I liked him so much. He was good at everything.

"Well, I'll catch you later, Bella," Mike waved as he headed out of the cafeteria. I sighed as I watched his retreating back. He's just so perfect.

"Wipe the drool off your face and let's go," Jacob laughed as he started walking off. I followed with Angela by my side.

"I'm sorry about lunch. You looked so embarrassed and there wasn't anything I could do." Leave it to Angela to care. She's just a pocket of sunshine.

"Thanks Ang." I gave her a quick hug. "You're the _only one _who _cares_!" I said loudly, glaring at Jacob's back. He only laughed as he continued walking.

'_Just kill me now,' she says. If only she knew she only had one month to live_

I heard the voice again. I scanned the hallways and then saw an unfamiliar person sitting on the windowsill.

_To die at seventeen. So tragic._

He _was _the one talking! I quickly strode over to him.

"Were you the one who called me earlier? Who are you?"

He looked left. Then right. Then back at me. He stared with wide green eyes.

"Bella, who are you talking to?" I faintly heard Angela ask. But I didn't turn around or answer her. I needed to know why this person was talking about me.

"Hey, you. Why aren't you answering my question?" I demanded. What had he been talking about earlier? Was he really talking about _me_?

Without answering, he jumped out the window. I quickly followed and looked outside, but he wasn't there anymore.

I twirled around and faced my best friends. "Did you guys see him? Where'd he go?"

They turned to stare at each other before looking back at me. Their faces were blank; confused.

"See who?" Angela asked hesitantly. "Bella, there was no one there."

I felt a cold chill run up my spine. Surely, they had seen the boy that was sitting right here just a moment ago. He even jumped out the window.

"Didn't you see him? He had messy bronze hair and green eyes. I could've sworn he was talking about me! He jumped out the window." I jabbed a finger at the open window. I felt a cold sweat coming over me. Something didn't feel right.

They both shook their heads. Even Jacob didn't have anything to say.

"Come on, Bella. You're just imagining things. Let's get to class." Angela walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder, guiding me down the hall.

There's no way they didn't see him. They were standing right behind me when all that happened. My head suddenly felt very light and my vision blurred. I stumbled a bit; my legs seemingly forgot how to move. The lockers were suddenly spinning, and as the room tilted, I heard Jacob and Angela calling my name.

Then all was black.

'_Just kill me now,' she says. If only she knew she only had one month to live._

_To die at seventeen. So tragic._

_To die at seventeen. So tragic._

My eyes snapped open and I bolted up in bed. I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage and heard each distinctive beat as if it were coming from resounding drums.

"Bella, you're awake." I turned to see Charlie placing a glass of water by my nightstand. "Your school called and said you fainted. I came to pick you up. How are you feeling now?"

A dream. It was just a dream.

I sighed. "I'm fine, Dad. Sorry to make you worry."

"Glad you're fine now, kiddo. I have to get back to work now. Call me if anything happens." I nodded and he started for the door.

And then _he_ walked in. A memory suddenly flashed before my eyes. The boy from school. The one who jumped out the window!

"Dad! There's someone in here!" I cried and pointed at the doorway. The boy's eyes widened and he took a step back.

Charlie quickly looked around the room. "Bella, don't scare me like that. There's no one here. Maybe you should go back to sleep. I really have to get back to work now."

"No! I'm serious! He's right _there_!" But Charlie continued walking. "No! Dad!"

And then he was out of sight.

I trembled as the boy walked closer. This is really freaking me out. Was it some kind of joke? Why can't anybody else see him? Was he a ghost?!

I slapped my hands together. "The power of Christ compels you!"

He smacked me on the back of my head. "Don't try to exorcise me!"

I cried weakly as he started pacing around my room. I brought the covers closer to my body. "A ghost hit me," I mumbled. "A ghost hit me…"

"Hmm, she can see me. This has never happened before." Pace, pace.

"What should I do? Should I tell her?" Pace, pace. "I guess I could. I mean, she can already see me. But then again…"

He stopped with his back facing me. I couldn't help but edge away from him, dragging my covers along.

"Ah, whatever. I'll just tell her." He turned around, his emerald eyes intently set on me. "I'm sorry, but you only have a month to live."

I felt cold. My mouth suddenly felt extremely dry. I was scared. What's he saying? A month to live? Who's he to say that?

"So, don't be so carefree about everything. Especially getting embarrassed over incidents during gym class. You've only got a month left. You should try your best to live it to the fullest." He walked over to my window and opened it.

"Bye now."

"WAIT!"

Before he was able to jump, I ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Why am I going to die in one month? Did I do something to you? If so, please let me apologize. Just don't kill me!" I begged, pulling his arm as hard as I could. I don't want to die!

"Let go of me!" He shook me away and tried to straighten up his shirt.

I could feel tears running down my cheeks. Why me? I'm not sick or anything. Why am I going to die in a month?

"You've got it all wrong. I'm not a ghost," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a god."

My jaw dropped. A god? "What do you mean?!"

He ignored my question. A scroll appeared in his hand.

My eyes practically flew out of their sockets. That thing appeared out of thin air!! Was he really a _god_?

After opening it, his eyes scanned its contents. Then he looked up at me. "You know Harry Clearwater?" I nodded.

"He's going to have a heart attack tomorrow. And I'm going to take him."

_And I'm going to take him._ I felt my heart give a loud thud.

_And I'm going to take him._

The room was silent. "Y-you're just teasing, right? This is just some bad dream…"

His face hardened. He didn't answer.

I swallowed hard. My heart was pounding in my chest again. Suddenly, I found it difficult to speak.

"J-j-just," I swallowed again. "Just what are you?"

"I'm the God of Death."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thank you to the reviewers of chapter one. Now, would asking for at least 15 reviews for this chapter be too much? _:)_

* * *

**Death Has Green Eyes  
Chapter 2**

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a queasy feeling in my stomach. I scanned the room for him. He wasn't there. As I prepared for school, I couldn't help but think that it was all a dream. Certainly, there is no such thing as the God of Death. Just because people die doesn't mean he takes their souls.

Right?

Upon entering the kitchen, I found a note on the table.

_Hey Bells. I got a call from Billy saying Harry Clearwater had a heart attack early this morning. I'm gonna be at the hospital. I think he's gonna be fine though. Strong fella. Don't wait up for me; I won't be home till late._

_Charlie_

Suddenly, I felt my blood run cold. Chills crept up my arms as a voice resonated in my mind.

_He's going to have a heart attack tomorrow. And I'm going to take him._

Charlie's letter:

_I think he's gonna be fine though._

_ I think he's gonna be fine though._

No. No. No.

_No! _

_I'm going to take him._

He won't be fine. Because _he's_ going to take him. Harry won't be fine…

In my head, I can already see Charlie coming home tonight, head bowed down and shoulders slumped. His eyes desolate as he aimlessly walks into the living room.

Because Harry Clearwater is dead.

I felt cold. Scared. I gripped the table, trying to steady my shaking knees. The room started spinning as I clutched my stomach with my other hand, trying hard to concentrate on my breathing.

And then another thought hit me.

_If only she knew she only had one month to live._

_To die at seventeen. So tragic._

I gasped as I felt my stomach twist into a sickening knot. My breaths came out in heavy pants. A tremor ripped through my body as I brought a shaking hand to my mouth. _A month to live._

I only had a month to live.

A warm liquid fell on my hand. I examined it and brought it back to my eyes, finding that they were spilling tears.

I don't know how long I sat there on the kitchen floor, quiet sobs racking my body. But eventually, I made my way to school.

"Bella? Are you okay? You seem really down today," a familiar voice said.

I met a pair of soft, brown eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so," I mumbled and set my head back on the table.

"I wonder why Jacob's not in school today."

Because he's at the hospital. "Because Harry Clearwater is going to die." Or maybe he was already dead.

She gasped. "Bella, that's horrible. Why would you say that?"

"The God of Death told me," I replied. I continued staring at the board, but really seeing nothing. "He told me that Harry would have a heart attack. And then he'd take him."

"Don't joke around, Bella," Angela said slowly. But she didn't try to tell me that there was no such thing as a Death God.

_If only she knew she only had one month to live._

_ She only had one month to live._

_You should try your best to live it to the fullest._

--

It was Biology and Mr. Banner hadn't arrived yet, so I took a seat next to Mike.

"Hey, Mike. Thanks for today," I said. "In gym class. Thanks for volunteering to be my partner for badminton again." I felt a slight blush color my cheeks.

Without warning, he reached out and took a lock of my hair into his hands. Mike moved closer and flashed his thousand dollar smile. "Anything for you, Bella."

My heart instantly went into overdrive.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" A voice cheered. I looked past Mike and saw _him_ again.

I bolted out of my chair and pointed my finger at him. "What are you doing here?!"

Mike looked behind him and then turned back around with a confused expression. "Bella?"

"Mike! Don't you see him? He's right there!"

"Who's there? Eric? Who are you talking to?"

Oh yeah, only I can see him…

"Oops, I got caught again," the Death God muttered. "Well, keep up the good work, Bella. You only have 29 days left."

He waved and then walked through the wall.

"Bella? Hey, Bella!" Mike shook my shoulders. "What's wrong with you?"

I stared at him through teary eyes. Ever since yesterday, I've been sent on this emotional roller coaster. It was very agitating. "I might die soon."

He hesitated before speaking. "What?"

"The God of Death told me yesterday that I only had a month to live." The tears streamed down my cheeks as I explained to him.

"What did you say?"

"It's the God of Death! Only I can see him. According to him, I only have a month to live. He has this magic scroll that appears from thin air and he can walk through walls. He even prophesized Harry Clearwater's death!"

"That's—that's not… You—you should calm down first." Even he can't say that it's not true.

"How can you be so sure Harry's dead? You haven't heard anything about it, have you?" I shook my head.

"See? It was probably just a coincidence."

Although I felt a bit more hopeful at his words, I still couldn't get that eerie feeling out of my system.

"You're crying so much," he whispers as he wipes at my eyes with the back of his fingers.

"Still pretty freaked out, aren't you?" He sighs. "Well, don't worry. I'll help you figure this out. You won't be alone."

I couldn't help but smile. Through tear-filled eyes, I could see how his eyebrows scrunched together and the corners of his lips pulled into a frown. Mike's truly worried about me.

--

"Call me if anything happens," he says as I got into my truck.

I waved goodbye, feeling a bit lightheaded about the new course our friendship has taken. I never knew Mike Newton cared so much about me.

But all happy thoughts and feelings disappeared as soon as I stepped into my house. Charlie was in the living room with his face buried in his hands. The TV was on, but it was muted.

"Hi Dad, I didn't think you'd be home so early." I walked over to him and sat on the one seater couch.

I had to suppress a gasp as he looked up at me. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face looked weary. His eyes seemed distant and forlorn.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted tiredly. His voice was laden with the sorrow of a hundred years.

"Dad, is something wrong?" A part of me knew. A part of me expected it, but just didn't want to believe it. "Did something happen to Harry?"

He sighed. "After his heart attack, he never woke up again."

Tears pricked at my eyes. So it's true. _He_ is real.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad." There was a big lump in my throat.

Once again, I felt the chills that have been haunting me ever since yesterday. All of a sudden, I felt very lonesome. And the world seemed a mighty stranger.

--

I slowed to a stop as I neared a familiar car on the side of the road. It was Tyler Crowley.

I stepped out of my truck and walked over to see what was wrong. Upon reaching the front of his car, I gasped.

"I hit it. It was an accident," Tyler whimpered. "That poor thing."

There, lying on the ground was a puppy. Its limp body rested in a pool of blood. I felt my insides twist at the sight. There's nothing we can do for it now.

Then, a white, slender hand reached out to it and tapped it on the head. Unexpectedly, a bright orb floated out of the puppy's body. I watched asthe Death God raised the shining orb to the sky. It flew upwards until it gradually dissipated.

What I saw next shocked me even more. Tears. He was crying.

"You're crying even though you're the God of Death?" I asked as we got back in the truck. I continued making my way to school.

"I've always liked dogs," he replied meekly.

"Cheer up." I dug into my bag and pulled out a pack of Skittles. "Here, have some Skittles."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Unlike humans, I don't get hungry or sleepy."

"Oh," I breathed. "Um, what's your name?"

"I don't have one."

"Why not? Isn't it a bit inconvenient? What do you call your friends then?"

"When you're a God of Death, when your only sole purpose in this world is to take people's lives, you don't need friends." I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He must've been lonely all his life.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "A while."

After a few minutes of silence, he continued. "I don't have parents. I was created like this, just to do my job. I won't ever age or die."

So he has never played with friends, never known the love of parents or tasted good food? And he's going to stay like that forever? Until the end of time?

But isn't that _painful_?

"I'll give you a name." He stared at me with his wide emerald eyes again.

"Why would you do that?" He grunted. "Have you forgotten that I'm going to kill you?"

I shrieked as realization dawned on me. I had completely forgotten. Just now, speaking to him like that… he sounded so… _human_. Vulnerable. I had an urge to be his friend.

I jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut, swiftly walking towards the school doors.

Now, now, Bella. Don't start getting friendly with the God of Death!

"Bella Swan!"

I turned around. He was already outside and was leaning against the side of my truck.

He gave me a crooked grin. "I'll be looking forward to that name."


End file.
